Invincibilium
by Daniela Deshaies
Summary: Just like that Rihan , we parted ways to chase our silly dreams. We have different dreams , we have different paths , we have different worlds. Do I let go ? or Do I hold on ?


"Because the hardest part of this , is leaving you"

Make the ayakashi and humans join together. A world we're humans and ayakashi coexist that is your dream.

**Your ideal world.**

My dream is to travel the world. I see my path but , I don't know where it leads. The fact the I don't know where it leads makes me want to travel and search for it.

**To travel.**

Different dreams , different paths , different worlds , different destinations.

It was my dream ever since I can remember.

I was given an opportunity.

I grabbed it.

Because you let me go ,

In your eyes , you want to make me stay beside you.

But your actions , we're different.

" It's okay "

You should've said

" stay beside me "

and I would have stayed

I waited ,

but you turned back ,

with your parade.  
Just like that Rihan ,

We parted ways.

Three years is a very long time.

I wander from place to place , never stopping for too long. I wasn't running away , I was exploring the world that I've always wanted to see.

I've met different kinds of people , I've seen different cultures , I've captured beautiful sceneries , I've read and bought books I wanted to read , I've tasted their delicacies but , It's still not enough. I still want to fly farther away.

I'm living my dream.

For the last three years , I didn't come home even for Christmas and New Years. I've spent Christmas with my Aunt at The USA for the last three years. Then , after Christmas i'll go to my next destination and spend my New Years there.

I call my family every now and then , to tell them about my travel and where I am. I tried asking them about Rihan but , they always tell me that they rarely see them.

When it comes to Rihan , I always get the pang of guilt every time I mention his name. The pain of not staying with him makes me want to go back home. But , I can't because I'm already here there's no turning back anymore.

In my journey , I always met akayashi's and I've had bad and good encounters with them. The odd this was that whenever I tell them my name they always back off. They'll be nicer after that , I've asked them why but , they never tell me why. I concluded that Rihan must be behind all this.

I've stayed with ayakashi's most of them are all nice. They usually showed me around the place I'm in. So , along the way , I met new ayakashi friends too.

After a long flight from Greece , i've finally arrived to my next destination. I decided to stay in this place for quite sometime before moving on to the next part of my travel.

The Cherry Blossoms are in full bloom and the wind is so gentle and welcoming as always. This place never change , this place called

Home.

I went back to take a little rest and of course to see Rihan if I ever see him.

I took a taxi to town and from there I walked home. As I walk home and stared at the clouds , I remembered the nights when Rihan took me with him at their Night Parade Of One Hundred Demons. I smiled in the sudden thought of it.

I arrived at our front gate , It was in the middle of the day and I'm not expecting anybody because I didn't tell anyone except for my aunt who's the U.S.A.

I silently opened the gate but failed because the gate creaked. I decided to ring the doorbell because even though I still have my keys to the house I felt like I'll be barging in if I suddenly unlock it with my keys. My arrival is un-noticed anyways.

I heard footsteps coming down , they were heavy. Then slowly I saw my dad's face peering in. He saw me , he didn't move for a minute then he sighed and smiled at me.

' Look whos here without even telling ! ' he exclaimed with delight. I just smiled at him and remained where I am.

' I'm home ! ' I said quite loud.

My mom was surprised by my sudden arrival. She was just arranging the stuff I sent as a package for them. My sister quickly asked for her toys , which I said in my bag. They , kind of scolded me that I should've told them so that they can get ready. But , they waived it all off saying it's all okay.

My sister grew and nothing seems to change to my parents. Seeing my sister after 3 years , made me wonder if Rihan ever aged. The sudden thought it made me chuckle.

After about an hour of rest and catching up with my family I went out for a little walk around. For some reason , I ended up in the river where Rihan used to pick me up for the nightly parade. It wasn't any different , It's still the same old river.

It was dusk and the parade will start any time now. Surely , I was really right. A few minutes later, I heard noises coming from afar , then It suddenly grew louder and louder until I can see them in sight.

I stood up , taking a good look.

There he was , with his demon parade. Full of joy.

I sighed and smiled , He's wearing his usual striped green kimono and he's in his yokai form. One of his eyes are closed.

As they get closer , I took a sit. I didn't know what to do but to sit and let them pass by. But , that didn't happen as I expected and planned.

Someone pointed at me , who I recognized as Kejoro. She was shrieking and squeling. With that , everyone started to notice me.

Rihan gazed and stared. I smiled and waved with the hidden excitement. I watched as the Demon parade stopped right in front of me.

He went down from where he was riding , slowly walking towards me. Just looking at him after 3 years makes me cry. But I kept it in , so that It won't ruin the moment.

He smiled.

I smiled.

He reached out his hand.

No words. Just actions.

I reached out mine as he pull me up.

We gazed at each other for a while and led me to his parade.

Letting me sit beside him just like then.

They welcomed me warmly.

Then , the parade continued like always

the whole city down below us.

' Welcome Home '

He said simply.

Rihan , we might have different dreams

or paths in life but ,

surely our ways will cross. Always

Because you and I

are always going to be by each other's side.

no matter how far.

' Yes , I'm Home. Rihan ! '


End file.
